


《与Napoleon Solo共事指南》

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [4]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 以下指南来自CIA与U.N.C.L.E共同交流后制定（参与人员包含但不限于Illya/Gaby/Sanders/O'Donnell/Waverly）当你成为Napoleon Solo在CIA或是U.N.C.L.E的同事并在日后有可能与其同出任务时，需注意以下几点——
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: Solo&Mendez的专属甜品盒 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834822
Kudos: 5





	《与Napoleon Solo共事指南》

1.

永远不要在Napoleon Solo面前与Tony Mendez有肢体接触。

当Illya的手今晚第三次习惯性绕过Mendez的脑袋搭上肩膀的时候，此时正应该在楼上房间里进行监听任务的Solo却出现了。

“你们在聊什么？”他端着酒，笑容极为亲切可掬地站到了Illya旁边。

“聊些男人该聊的。”Illya显然喝的很开心，他又收紧了胳膊，和Mendez的头靠的更近。

“Solo，需要我提醒你，你现在的行为是擅离工作岗位吗？”Mendez头也没抬，毫不留情地再一次指摘了Solo的玩忽职守。

“我猜Illya会很乐意接替我的——”Solo把酒杯放在了吧台上，然后伸出手臂卡住了Illya的喉咙把他往自己这边带，Illya措不及防间终于放开了搭着Mendez的手。

在他发怒以前，Solo放低声音在他耳边补充了句：

“你猜Gaby对你前女友的故事会不会感兴趣？”

“但现在应该是Illya的休息时间。”Mendez似乎终于发现了身边的异状，等他看向Solo时，两个人已经友好地站在了一起。

“我觉得监听这种事更适合由我来做，”Illya拍了拍衣服，“就换Solo来陪你喝酒聊天吧。”

在Mendez提出反对以前，Illya已经抬脚离开了，而Solo则笑眯眯地取代了Illya之前的位置。

永远不要让Napoleon Solo抓住你的把柄。

Illya坚持认为应该在指南中再加上这么一条。

2.

不要对Tony Mendez为任务制定的计划提出质疑。

“我很怀疑这个方案的可行性，并不是说这个方案有哪里不好，而是…是不是有些过于冒险了？”

Waverly抱着手臂在桌边走来走去，这让在场的人看的都有点恼火，但大家——包括制定方案的Mendez在内谁也没有说话。

“从那群人手里救出线人本身就是个冒险的决定，除非你决定放弃他们。”一片沉默中，Solo首先开口了，他不客气地指出了Waverly的过于小心。而除了Waverly，所有人都是一脸“我就知道会这样”的表情。

“我当然不会放弃他们！否则我不会邀请CIA最好的解救专家来制定计划！”Waverly终于停下了他令人心烦的脚步，伸出手臂指向了Mendez，而Mendez对此的回应是点了点头。

“那你就该相信他，既然你都说他是最好的。”Solo也站了起来，走到了Mendez的身后，然后两只手按上了Mendez的肩膀：

“Tony Mendez是最值得信任的，关于这一点还有谁不清楚吗？”

Waverly现在有点理解在场其他人飘忽不定的眼神是怎么回事了，但他作为U.N.C.L.E的话事人，总要把这个会继续开下去。

“我只是对安全性抱有疑虑，Mendez虽然是任务的执行人，但他的日常工作特性显然不适合这种危险的外勤任务。”

“很简单，派我一起去就行了。”Solo的手被Mendez掰开甩走后又锲而不舍地搭了上去，而Mendez在再次拿开他的手失败后也选择了放弃，他低下了头，让自己尽量不要去在意周围的人向他投来的心知肚明的眼神。

“我一定会好好保护他的。”Solo笑着给了Waverly一个保证，然后低着头在Mendez的发顶亲了一下。

话事人终于没话好说了。

3.

在制定需要引诱目标的任务时，请谨慎使用Tony Mendez这个选项。

“立刻中止这个行动！”Solo怒气冲冲踹开房间门的时候，O'Donnell就知道大事不好了。

“这个目标是同性恋！”他指着电脑屏幕里正和目标相谈甚欢的Mendez，音量又提高了一个度，“为什么没人告诉我！”

“就因为他是个同性恋才会选择让Mendez去套他的情报！”O'Donnell挡住了Solo看起来就要把监听设备都要砸烂的行为，试图做出解释让他冷静下来。

“那你为什么不去？”

“我太老了。”O'Donnell把Solo按到了椅子上，但他又立刻跳了起来。

“为什么不让Illya去？”

“俄罗斯男孩强烈拒绝了这次任务。”

“我也可以去！”

“够了！Solo！”摘下耳机的Gaby终于忍不住了，她也跳了起来指着Solo，“目标人物不会看上你或者Illya，他甚至不会看上任何一个外勤特工！你们都太有攻击性了，只有Mendez这个伪装大师才是最适合的人选！”

Solo找不到话继续反驳了，他扁扁嘴也坐到了监视器前面，而酒吧里，目标人物又为Mendez喊了一杯酒，Solo敢打赌这个人赤裸裸的眼神就要在Mendez脸上烧出一个洞了。

“他一定在酒里下了药，Mendez会有危险的。”Solo瞪着眼睛又阴阳怪气地冒出一句。

“拜托！”

Gaby现在只想一拳打晕他。

4.

当Napoleon Solo在执行任务时没有任何计划而你认为需要一个计划时，请第一时间找到Tony Mendez。

在Solo再次被指派到伊斯坦布尔出一个任务之前，Sanders又一次和他就“计划”的问题爆发了争吵。

“不能因为你现在有一半隶属于U.N.C.L.E就完全抛弃CIA的做事风格，”Sanders的口气比起以前的高高在上还是缓和了很多，“你需要一个计划。”

“计划永远赶不上变化，而我的计划就是没有计划。”几个小时后就要出发去机场的人还在慢悠悠地享受着他的美酒。

“你至少需要一个应急方案。”

“我从来没有失手过。”

“但这不代表你以后也不会失手。”Sanders口气很严肃，但Solo依然满不在乎。

Sanders摔门而出后冷静了一会儿，觉得自己还是不能就这么在和Solo的交锋中轻易败了下风。

“教你个好办法，”Waverly以一种过来人的口气在电话里这么告诉了Sanders，“把他的任务搭档换成Tony Mendez就行了。”

“还在指望我制定一个愚蠢的计划吗？”Solo收拾着行李，对直接打开他的门走进来的Sanders丝毫没有感到惊讶。

“我只是来通知你，你的任务有临时的变动，”Sanders随手拿起了一份报纸翻阅，用余光打量着Solo的反应，

“你的搭档变成了Tony Mendez。”

“什么——”半个小时前还满不在乎的Solo突然如临大敌似的严肃了起来。

他看了看手表，距离去机场还有三个小时，希望这些时间足够让他和Mendez在机场会合之前做出一个计划，哪怕是一个应急方案也好，否则Mendez一定会认为他又毫无准备贸贸然地出任务，他确定这会令Mendez十分不高兴。

“——这太突然了，我甚至都没有一个完备的计划！”

“哦？你现在又觉得该有计划了？”

虽然不知道为什么，不过Sanders觉得这招真的挺管用的。

5.

如果在任务中看到Napoleon Solo与Tony Mendez调情，请假装没有看到，直到你习以为常。

Mendez不明显地松了松自己的领结，今晚在赌场假扮工作人员的任务让他忙的有点喘不过气，不过等布置完最后一个窃听设备后他就可以安全离场了，他看了眼在另一张桌子上假扮豪气赌客的Solo，他显然对这种身份得心应手，那张桌子围了一圈又一圈的人，吸引了赌场大部分的注意，而这让Mendez的行动更易于执行。

“这里要两杯波本。”Mendez的走神被隔壁桌几位女士的招呼喊回了，他端着盘子朝她们走近。

“抱歉女士，已经没有波本了，”他把香槟放到了对方面前，“您如此优雅，香槟更适合您。”

他的温和有礼换来了几位女士的轻笑，她们看着Mendez交头接耳窃窃私语了两句什么，其中一位先冲Mendez发出了邀请：

“陪我们玩两把？”她站了起来，勾住Mendez手臂想让他在椅子上坐下。

“抱歉女士，这不在我的工作范围内。”Mendez不着痕迹地躲开了，他抱起盘子朝她们微微鞠了个躬迅速地离开。

那几位赌客倒也没有生气，在Mendez“落荒而逃”以后她们在他背后发出了愉悦的轻笑，Mendez甚至能听到她们在毫不掩饰地夸他可爱！他甩了甩脑袋，准备无视这段小插曲，去今晚要布置窃听器的最后一个地点，却在转角时被人大力地拉过后撞上了墙壁。

“她们在挑逗你！”Solo的身体随后也贴了上去。

“这不是挑逗！”Mendez确认了“袭击”他的人后卸下了警惕，平静地指出了Solo用词的不恰当，“这在赌场是司空见惯的事。”

“所以你默认了她们挑逗你！”

“我没有默认！不我说了这不是挑逗！”Mendez推开Solo理了理衣服，又左右四顾确定没人看到后又瞪着Solo，“别忘了我们还在任务中，你该回到你的赌桌上去。”

而Solo只是耸了耸肩后又把手伸向了Mendez的屁股：

“你会为此付出代价的。”

“所以……Solo刚刚是摸了Mendez的屁股吗？”Illya调整着监视器的画面，不确定地向Gaby发问。

“不是摸，”Gaby面无表情地捂住对讲机回答了Illya，“是捏。”

“男孩们——”然后她又松开了捂着话筒的手，冲着里面说了句Solo和Mendez能同时接收到的话：

“——任务结束以后我会帮你们找个房间的，现在，请先好好完成任务，好吗？”

6.

当外勤任务遇到危险时，保护Tony Mendez撤退是优先选项。

（此条不在参与人员讨论范围中，经确认后为Napoleon Solo擅自加入）

TIPS：该指南不适用于Tony Mendez特工，如果你是Tony Mendez，以上请全部忽略。

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年10月2日首发，以此记录。


End file.
